


I Have Wounds (Only You Can Mend)

by crazycanadian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycanadian/pseuds/crazycanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets attacked. Clarke gets hurt. (?) Feelings are discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Wounds (Only You Can Mend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [befreckledblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/befreckledblake/gifts).



> Set in Season 1, before any big character deaths aka Finn is still alive. And Murphy is today's hero. Fluff. Lots of it. 
> 
> I would like to kindly thank befreckledblake for pre-reading this and pointing out my mistakes ;) 
> 
> Title is from Tom Odell's 'Can't Pretend'. Enjoy :)

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked up from reapplying a second bandage to one of the injured.

Raven entered the med tent, carrying more supplies.

“Hey, thanks. We were running out of that seaweed.”

She patted the patient and stood up from her spot on the floor.

Raven handed off half the supplies and worked with Clarke to store them somewhere safe.

The tent flap rustled open with a gust of wind.

“Clarke! Clarke!”

She swiveled around to see Monroe, hands bloodied, frantic.

“We need space. Clear some-“

“Monroe! Calm down, what is it? Are you okay?”

“It’s not me. It’s-“

“Stop, ugh. Let go of me, I can walk fine on my own. I’m fine!”

Finn held the tent flap open as Bellamy stumbled through, Murphy close behind.

Bellamy wobbled, blood covered his hands. There was a gash upon his face, slowly oozing blood. He was holding his upper arm, blood faintly seeping through his jacket.

“Sit him down. What happened?”

Finn pushed Bellamy down onto a makeshift bed. Bellamy glared, ready for a quick comeback but instead shifted his gaze to Clarke.

“Why hello, Princess.”

“Bellamy, what happened?”

Raven passed Clarke a rag doused in moonshine and immediately went to work on Bellamy’s wound.

Bellamy hissed as she rubbed away the blood on his face. His hand found her waist, something to hold onto. Even if Bellamy was only touching her to ease his pain, his touch still tingled on her skin.

“It’ll heal. It’s not too deep. Now what happened?”

As Monroe and Finn retold what happened, Clarke rinsed the rag and moved onto Bellamy’s arm.

“-just one grounder! Only one! And he hurt Bellamy, of all people.”

Monroe was terrified; it had only taken one grounder to hurt Bellamy. Everyone underestimated how much damage they could do.

“He’s dead though, thanks to Murphy.”

Murphy held up his hands, he didn’t seem to want the gratitude of saving Bellamy’s life.

Clarke ripped Bellamy’s sleeve to get a better look at the wound along his bicep. The muscles there were strained, blood collecting on the surface of the wound. It looked pretty deep.

“I’m gonna need a fresh rag, a needle and thread so I can stitch this wound up. It looks deep.”

Bellamy’s hand hadn’t left her waist, and at the mention of stitching the gash up, his fingers tightened. Even if Bellamy didn’t let it show on his face, he was scared and she knew it.

“This is gonna hurt Bell.”

He nodded, and she got to work. He hissed once again, at the strong moonshine cleansing the wound.

“Raven can you get me one of those seaweed bandages ready? The blade that cut Bellamy could  have been poisoned.”

Raven left to do her job and Clarke continued, onto the stitching.

She started the stitch, concise on placement and tried to ignore the grip of Bellamy’s hand on her waist. He was clearly in pain. Clarke could practically feel ever indent of Bellamy’s fingerprints but she didn’t stop him.

When the stitch was done Bellamy opened his eyes, he had them squeezed shut for most of the procedure. His big brown eyes met hers and she noticed something in them that she had never seen before.

Weakness. That’s what Clarke had seen in Bellamy’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

It was still there when she walked with Bellamy back to his tent. He was silent and kept his head down.

Bellamy stood at the entrance to his tent, still eerily silent.

“Bellamy, is everything alright?”

He stood up straighter, eyeing Clarke, “I could have died today and out of all people Murphy saved my life. Murphy.”

 “Bell-“

“I could have died Clarke!”

“Bellamy.”

Clarke surged forward, collecting Bellamy into her arms as he muttered it over and over again. He could have died.

Clarke pulled Bellamy into his tent, Bellamy needed privacy.

Bellamy wasn’t crying, wasn’t that weak but he just needed someone in his arms, Clarke was exactly what he needed.

His hands traveled to hook around Clarke’s waist but he pulled away when he heard a pained gasp come from Clarke’s mouth.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke surprised herself, “Yeah, I think so.”

She rubbed at her side, her shirt raised slightly, a mark caught Bellamy’s eye.

He reached out, taking Clarke’s shirt between his fingers and tugging it up.

“Bellamy!”

She swatted at Bellamy’s hand but he wasn’t trying to advance on her.

“Clarke, wait.”

She looked angry but let him continue.

“What-“ and then it clicked. His grip on her waist as she stitched up his wound, the pain made him grip her tighter. He hadn’t realized that it was Clarke he was squishing between his fingers. Until now, when he saw the scattering of bruises his fingers had left on the fair skin at her waist.

“I’m sorry.”

“Bellamy, what?”

“Your waist.”

Clarke looked down, eyeing the bruises.

“Bellamy they’re just bruises.”

“Caused by me.”

“Bellamy, stop. I’m fine.”

“No, Clarke. I hurt you. You could have told me I was squeezing too hard. I would have gladly crushed Finn’s hand.”

Clarke let out a laugh, surprising herself.

“Come on, you should get some sleep.”

Bellamy sighed, he was tired and his arm was killing him but he didn’t want to sleep. Not without Clarke.

He felt this, connection almost. Clarke had seen him at his weakest. She had felt his weakness, with the bruises to show. And now Bellamy just wanted her  here, he wanted Clarke.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

Clarke sighed, turning from her spot at the door to face Bellamy.

“Stay.”

She looked startled but quickly adjusted.

“Sorry?”

“Stay. Come sleep with me.”

She thought about it and was about to speak when Bellamy’s voice startled her again.

“Please?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, she walked closer to Bellamy’s spot on the bed as she spoke, “Who are you and what have you done with my Bellamy?”

A smirk flitted across Bellamy’s face, “Your Bellamy, huh?”

Clarke hadn’t realized she had said ‘my’, he wasn’t hers but is had sounded right in her head.

“I did not!”

Bellamy laughed, “Yes, you did!”

Clarke was standing before Bellamy now, and he couldn’t help but reach out for her, his fingers danced across her waist, careful around the bruises.

“Bellamy.”

He shushed her, “Please, stay.”

She couldn’t argue anymore, that was the second time he had said ‘please’ and that was rare for Bellamy.

“Make some room then.”

He smiled, and moved to one side of the cot so Clarke could join him.

When Clarke made herself comfortable she found herself in Bellamy’s arms, his warmth enveloped her.

“Clarke?”

“Mhmm.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face and a flutter in her heart.


End file.
